The present invention relates generally to circuits for connecting magnetic heads in a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic circuit which switches the connections of magnetic heads between a recording amplifier and a reproducing amplifier, at the time of recording and reproducing magnetically recorded and reproduced video signals.
In general, in a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for video signals, the same head records and reproduces the video signals. For this reason, it is necessary to connect the head to a recording amplifier at the time of recording and to a reproducing amplifier at the time of reproducing.
In the conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for video signals, a mechanical or relay switch changes over the connection of the magnetic head to the recording and reproducing amplifiers. When a mechanical switching device of over switch or a relay switch. when a switching device of this character is used, malfunctioning is apt to occur, thereby lowering the reliability of operation of the device. Furthermore, such a switching device presents a problem in that it requires much space for installation.